Life Lessons
by MusicPlusWriting
Summary: A VERY different version of Race To Witch Mountain. Emma and Harry are two best friends who were running, and they wake up in the trunk of the car. Soon, they meet Seth, Sara and Jack, and they are dragged on an adventure that they will never forget, all the while giving the two supernatural kids life lessons...Seth/OC Sara/OC Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a VERY AU version of Race To Witch Mountain. It'll be extremely different from the movie. Kay? Enjoy.**

My eyes flew open, becoming wide as I did. I could barely see. I put my hands up and they found themselves on what appeared to be a…oh no. No no no. I was in the trunk of a car. Where was Harry, though? He was a little younger than me but he was still my best friend. I tried to move and realized that, for a trunk, it was pretty big. My backpack was at my feet and Harry was beside me. We were both tied up.

"Harry. Harry!" I whispered.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the trunk of a car." I replied.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear there are two people in the trunk of your car." A female said.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt.

"What?!" it was a man's voice.

"You heard her!" I called out.

Suddenly, the boot opened. A man and a blonde boy stood there, looking shocked.

"Well, we're not in the city any more." Harry noted.

"Obviously not." The man, who was clearly Jack, replied.

"Yeah, okay, never mind that, can you two _please _untie us?" I asked, irritated. My day was not going well so far. I suddenly tried to move and cried out in pain.

"Ah, now here's the thing…earlier, we were in a bit of a…bust up, you could say. I can't really see you properly, so when you get out I'll see both your injuries." Jack said.

The blonde boy untied me and Jack got Harry. I tried to get out and winced, reaching for my backpack.

The blonde boy helped both me and Harry out. I closed the boot, holding my backpack, and leaned back against the car, gritting my teeth as I threw Harry's backpack to him.

"Ooh." Jack said, and he, the blonde boy and Harry were staring at me.

Harry had a couple of cuts, since he wasn't as close to the back of the car as I was, and a couple of huge bruises, but there were also the wounds from out earlier escape, and he had blotches of blood on him. I dared look down at myself and my hands flew to my mouth.

My white skirt was stained with blood and my legs were bruised. My chestnut hair was all bloody from earlier, and my arms were pretty cut up.

"Jesus." I muttered, and I opened my backpack, pulled out the first aid kit and started trying to heal myself.

"Let me help." Jack offered.

I gave him some stuff. "Help Harry."

Jack nodded and started getting Harry cleaned up. I tried to get the wounds all cleaned up on my own, but I wasn't doing very well, so Seth gently took over. I didn't protest as he started treating my wounds, but I winced as the stuff that was supposed to heal it set in.

"Sorry." He said quietly. He helped me bandage my wounds and I tied my hair up and put the first aid kit away.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him a little. "I'm Emma…he's my best friend, Harry." I said, gesturing to Harry, who was getting in the passenger seat."

"I'm Seth…that's my sister, Sara." The blonde boy said, as we got into the car, either side of Sara.

"Hi." Sara said, smiling at me. "Emma's a pretty name." she told me.

"Thanks." I said with a grin. "So where are you guys headed?" I asked.

"None of your business." Seth cut in.

"Seth!" Sara scolded, as the car drove away and I put my backpack at my feet.

"What?" Seth said, and he took out a device and started pressing a few buttons.

"You can come with us." Sara said quietly. "You and Harry don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

"No." Harry said.

"We don't." I agreed.

"They can't come with us!" Seth snapped.

"Yes they can, and they will!" Sara said, and she turned her head towards me and refused to look at Seth. "Sorry about him. He's a little bit…"

"Of a jerk?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm not a jerk!" Seth protested.

"You very clearly are." I said.

"I helped you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but now we're in here, big-brother-AKA-jerk-mode has taken over." I shrugged.

"I just…oh, shut up." Seth said.

"Lay off, Emma." Harry said.

That brought a flashback to my mind.

"_Kick her!"_

_And so they kicked her, violently. Her emerald eyes pleaded with the bullies', her chestnut hair spread out._

"_Make her pay!"_

"_LAY OFF HER! LAY OFF OF EMMA!" _

_I was helped to my feet by Harry but I could tell this wasn't over. _

"_You're always going to be forever alone, Emma. Harry will be gone someday and nobody will care for you or love you. EVER." _

I fell silent and looked out of the window. Sara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't mean that." She said softly.

Before I could ask her, though, I suddenly felt a car slam into the back of the taxi, causing Jack to swerve as the car flew off to the side.

A scream escaped from both mine and Sara's lips as the car rammed into us again…and we rolled down the hill.

"Guys, jump out, now!" Jack said.

Harry clambered out, followed by Seth and Jack.

"Girls, come on!" Jack called, but we were already rolling away.

Sara and I were struggling with our seatbelts.

"Mine's stuck!" Sara said.

"Mine too!" I said, trying to free Sara from hers, but failing.

Sara clutched my hand and I held hers tightly back, and we both screamed as the car slammed into something. Sara had lost consciousness.

"Sara…" I mumbled, before losing consciousness myself, as the car continued rolling down what seemed to be a hill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, ready?" Jack's voice. I couldn't open my eyes, though. There was a terrible weight on me and I felt crushed. It was painful.

"Three, two, one, push!" Seth. Suddenly the weight came away from me and I felt free. But I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Is she dead?" Sara asked, her voice fearful. Sara. She was alive, thank God. I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"No. She's breathing." Seth said calmly. "We've got to get her out of there."

There was a fearsome moment where I thought they'd gone, but suddenly the door was wedged open and I was gently lifted out, bridal style. The air hit me and I felt pain again.

"Her backpack fell out over there…hopefully the first aid kit is still okay." Sara said. There were footsteps, and a few moments later they returned.

"Somehow, everything in there is fine, with the exception of the cell phone. It's smashed." Harry said.

"Seth, keep hold of her." Sara instructed. "I'll close up the wounds she's got."

The pain went away after about five minutes. Then, I heard Harry treating Sara.

Finally, I breathed in a huge breath and opened my eyes.

"Oh thank God!" Sara said, rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

_Well, this is an awkward position. Damn he's attractive. No, Emma, stop._

"I'm fine." I said, my voice coming back to me. I glanced into Seth's eyes and he blushed, setting me down. I looked at Sara.

She had blood in her blonde hair and she had some nasty cuts on her face and arms, but she seemed fine.

"What happened exactly?"

"After you blacked out, I regained consciousness. The car rolled a little bit more and finally stopped, when I blacked out again. I woke up when Jack and Seth were getting me out. They couldn't see you because the roof had wrenched down between us." Sara explained. I glanced at the cab and saw that the roof had given in, but had been moved slightly. That was probably because it was on my arm.

"Then, Seth went round to the other side and saw you, so he got me and Harry to help get the roof off you." Sara continued. "Then we realized your seatbelt was wedged under it, so when Seth opened the door he fixed it. He got you out and you came round." She finished.

"I had consciousness just before Seth and you moved the roof, I just couldn't speak or open my eyes." I said.

"Shock." Seth explained.

Jack reappeared. "There's a deserted taxi nearby."

"Are you going to take it?" I asked.

"Yeah…just, we gotta be quick." Jack said.

So we all got into the deserted taxi, with our stuff, and drove off.

"How far are we from that place?" I asked Sara.

"Not too far. You're still coming with us, right?" Sara asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

Seth sighed, but his eyes met mine, (and after I gave him a sort of pleading look) he gave a resigned nod and went back to the device thing.

"Jack." Seth suddenly said.

"What is it, Seth?" Jack asked.

"According to this…the people who were following us before are back…" Seth said.

Alarmed, I turned around to look back. "Shit! They're really close!"

"Jack Bruno, you must…"

"Jack…"

"I'm trying to…"

"JACK FOR FUCK'S SAKE DRIVE FASTER!" Harry and I shouted.

"It won't go any faster!"

Sara made a motion with her hand and the car sped forward.

"Get down!" Jack said.

We all obeyed. Sara and Seth shared a look.

"Seth, no, it's not a good idea." Sara said.

"What's not?" I asked.

"I have to try." Seth informed her.

He vanished, just like that, through the car seat. I looked out the back window, along with Sara.

He was standing in the middle of the road.

"He's going to get himself killed!" I whispered to Sara.

"Watch." She said.

The car slammed into Seth…but as it did, it went straight over him, breaking. Seth was unhurt.

Sara made another motion and suddenly the car reversed, then stopped.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we…" Sara began.

Seth got in the car again, slamming the door.

"We must keep moving." He said, but Jack grabbed a crowbar and left the car.

"You two are beyond mad!" I said, turning to Seth and Sara. "Jesus! Have you any idea what…" I trailed off suddenly.

_Sara had replied to my thoughts._

_Seth had come out, unhurt, from something that would kill anyone normal._

_Sara had made the car go faster and made it reverse._

My eyes widened as I stared at them, and I shook my head.

"You're aliens." I said.

Seth and Sara looked shocked, and Harry choked, but they nodded.

"Yes." Seth said.

"Do not tell Jack Bruno." Sara told us.

"Okay." Harry said.

"We promise." I agreed.

Jack got back into the car and drove.

"How are you holding up, guys?" he asked.

Sara and I had switched, so I was in the middle, because they'd been arguing. I didn't answer; I was watching Seth on the device. Seth was distracted with the device.

"We're fine." Harry said.

"We're almost there, Jack Bruno." Sara said.

*  
After some mist, we pulled up outside a somewhat-wrecked house.

Jack began to reel off the price, but Seth just handed him the wad of money and got out. Sara and I followed suit, soon joined by Harry. We walked up to the house and went inside.

"Wow…what exactly are we doing here?" I asked.

"There's something we have to find." Seth replied.

Harry suddenly grabbed Sara by the hand and pulled her down behind the sofa. He whispered to her and Sara yanked me and Seth behind it.

"What?" Seth whispered, irritated.

"Someone's here." Sara whispered, and we heard footsteps.


End file.
